Minecraft: User In Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Clayden is a User in Minecraft. He was on his usual night walks to gather drops from mobs that fell prey to his sentry turrets he had installed. But this night has taken an interesting turn for him when he spot a mythical mob... An Endergirl. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting assertive (non)human girls asserting themselves on guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon
Clayden casually looks at forest lit up by the night sky. There are no monsters in the vicinity yet. A creeper might just be around the bend, but he's not worried. He didn't stray far from his house and with the new sentry turret he recently installed, completely monster proof as well as beyond it, cleared out by his sniper turrets. He was just out to collect the spoils. A bone here... A gunpowder there... Though he was hoping to find some Ender Pearls, rare drops needed to craft more of his higher tier turrets. And only one mob drops those.

Suddenly there were strange noises, shrieking and croaking. It's the unmistakable sound made by Endermen. Clayden smiled at the providence. Another Ender Pearl for him. He ventures into the forest and slightly out of the turret's fire range. Again he wasn't worried. This is not the first time he done it. Stare at the Enderman, sprint out of the forest. Turret kills Enderman. Collect drops. Easy gig.

Clayden cautiously approaches and peers out from a tree and there he is. He was casually walking around with a block on his hand, placing it down, meanders a bit before going for another one. Clayden can never comprehend the meaning behind their behavior.

"Wait a minute..." Something is not right. As he observes the creature, he noticed some subtle difference. His body was jet black, but was emanating particles of light blue instead of the usual purple. His body was tall and lanky, but the waist had some curve, a little bit like a hourglass. When the Enderman turns around, Clayden felt chill on his spine. This Enderman had breasts.

That's not an Enderman at all. That's an Endergirl!

"Fascinating." He heard that 1 out of 100 Endermen there will be a female counterpart. He dismisses this as myths created by wanderers who have been alone out in Minecraftia for too long. This was no longer a myth to him. He follows the monster, observing and studying as he... no, she goes about her business of stacking random dirt blocks on top of each other.

A desire was bubbling within him.

It began when the Endergirl was facing away from Clayden. Everytime she bends to take a block and put it elsewhere, his eyes instinctively stared directly on her round ass. He remembered some time ago of how he tries to annoy with that one Enderman, going close and poke his ribs, knock his knees, causing the Enderman to fall. The black creature didn't respond to him at all. Didn't care. Didn't bother. Even when he sneaks up behind it and fully grab his ass and give it a soft squeeze, the only response from the Enderman gave was he stares at him for a while and going back to his usual business. Clayden had concluded that as long as he didn't stare straight at the Enderman or cause physical harm, they will not turn on him.

Clayden looks at the Endergirl.

He comes out of his hiding place and sneaks up on her. A thousand voices in his head was shouting at him that this is a bad idea. But a single voice shouts louder. Clayden reaches out and trails his trembling hand along her porcelain smooth back, legs ready for a mad dash back to his abode. Clayden looks downward but at the corner of his eyes he can see that the Endergirl cocks her head and slowly looks over her shoulder. She stared for a good five seconds, regarding him with curiosity before turning back and moving away to grab another grass block. Clayden was dumbstruck. He follows her and rubs her back with both hands again. This time she didn't even bother to look!

 _Sweet!_ He thought as he stared the ground, her firm butt within his vision. He reached out and just grabbed it... Squeezed it gently. She didn't even bother to turn. Block in hand, she look this way and that, perhaps pondering where to put it. As long as Clayden avoid eye contact, he can do whatever he wants. His hands continues to quest around her lithe body. He didn't even realize he was hugging her from behind, not letting her escape.

Now she regarded this weird creature that was molesting her but didn't bother to struggle free. Beard of Notch! Wait... Does this label him as a pervert? Who cares? Solitary life out here in the open plains can be really taxing on a man. He needed this and couldn't ask for a better alternative. Clayden proceeds to play with her breasts. _Wow, They're so soft_ , he thought. Quite big too. Clayden can feel the weight on each of them. He gives her nipple a soft squeeze.

"Guuuuu..." Endergirl lets out what sounded like a sigh. He can feel her chest heaves with deep breaths. Clayden was on fire on the foreplay.

"What about here, hm?" His right releases her soft globe and touches her inner thighs. "I wonder how you feel here?" He rubs her sex. Sweet Notch it felt like a human girl's. Not that he done this before but he read enough to recognize. Endergirl lets out a long soft buzzing sound. "You're moaning, right? This felt good to y- Whoa!" In an instant, she teleports away. Clayden lost his balance and fell forward, his head hits on the hard dirt. "Ow ow ow..." Pain flared. He can hear bells ringing. He rolls around. Vision swam. Thoughts blurry. He saw the starry sky, the square full moon floating above a charcoal black tree.

Wait, since when a black tree exists in Minecraft? When his vision returns, he saw the tree clearly. It was the Endergirl. Their eyes met for a good 2 seconds. Her eyes slowly widens and Clayden knew what was coming. He jumps to his feet and runs for his home! Flowers, trees and sheep all sped by in a blur of insignificance. Behind him he can hear that long, dreaded moan in crescendo. It was the sound on an agitated Enderman... Endergirl. It was truly a stupid idea for letting the little head doing the thinking for the big head.

Just a little more! A few more steps and I'll be in range! Clayden heard the teleporting sound and the next thing he knew he was falling backwards from colliding with something in front. When he looked up, Endergirl was looking down on him, eyes staring blankly at him.

"Stay away!" Clayden scrambled up and unsheathe his sword. An iron sword, and not enchanted to boot. To make matters worse, he didn't wear a single piece of armor ever since he installed the turrets. How he regretted that decision now. Choosing flight over fight, Clayden tries to go through from her side. She teleports, barring his way. There was no other choice. He attacks, his sword lunging for her chest. She teleports away, leaving his sword to stab towards an oak tree.

"Oh no!" He tries to pull, but the sword was stuck in place. "Shit! Damn it! Damn it!" Looking over his shoulder Endergirl was just a few steps away. Screw it. He leave his sword and tries to run again. His escape lasted exactly five steps before Endergirl caught him and pins him on another tree. She also pins both his hands on top of him.

Clayden was bat shit scared now. Their eyes locked again. Clayden looking up at her. Being a square taller, Endergirl was looking down at him. "Please... Please don't kill me..." He begged, too scared to realize the odds of a monster understanding him. She responded with her hand around his neck.

"No... No-urk!" His scream was silenced. Not by the snapping of his neck. But by Endergirl's lips. He was caught by surprise. Confusion and the lingering fear still grips him as she pulls back, lips parted. She stared at him and lets out a soft croaking... Purring? He tried to move.

Endergirl suddenly turns aggressive. She shrieks and added pressure to her grip to his overhead hand and neck. Her were narrow slits, stared threateningly at him. He was like a statue, not daring to move a muscle. This lasted for a while until he can feel her grip loosened, but have not freed him. She inches closer and kissed him again.

"Mmph..." He moaned under his breath. Her one hand moved from his neck to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Her head tilts to the side and he can feel her mouth opens wide, enveloping his. Her tongue slips in, the tip of it flicking on his tongue's tip. Pleasure melts over him, slowly drowning out his fears.

Satisfied with his compliance, she frees one of his hand and guides it to the dark globe on her chest. Understanding her intention, Clayden plays with her. She wraps around him, holding his body against hers once more. He teases her, pinching her nipple. He at least knows she was enjoying it from the tightening of her embrace. Her kiss gets more lewd by the moment. Licking his lips... Nibbling it... Sucking his tongue like a lollipop.

She pulls away for the second time. Clayden swallowed as she slowly licks her saliva coated lips clean. He can see the look on her face. She want more. With a twist and a wrench, Endergirl tore away his shirt. His pants went after, shocking Clayden that he instinctively cover himself with both hands. Endergirl takes a nearby block of dirt and place it below Clayden so that he stood up at the same height as she is.

"Wait! I never done this before!" He said out loud. Endergirl's eyes turns wide and she lets out a low cackling shriek that sounded very much like chuckling. Was she getting excited!? The answer didn't matter as she guides his erect dick at her entrance and slowly pushes...

"Ah! Aaah!" Clayden screamed as she brought him into her, rutting him while standing and pinning him on the rough tree. Her entrance felt warm, slippery and tight. Oh Notch... It felt crazy good! Her hips thrusts towards his. In and out with a steady rhythm, filling his ears with soft obscene wet sound. She moaned and sighs in blurbs of strange noises, like a broken radio. He couldn't move. His head rests on her shoulder and held there by her strong embrace. Her warm gasps on his forehead. She was enjoying this.

But the pleasure isn't mutual. His dick felt good. He would have ejaculate right away but the pain of his back scraping against the rough bark of the oak tree just killed the feeling for him. He endures it and hopes the Endergirl will leave him alone after she had her fun. Her thrusts are getting stronger. Faster. Desperate. Her cries was a crescendo as she lets out that same, long eerie howl of a hostile Enderman. At the same time her inner walls clenched, trying to draw him in further. She held him tighter in her embrace. She drew in and lets out a slow long satisfying sigh.

It was over. Endergirl stands up, and rub her clit. She brought up the moist and licked it. Then there was wonder and curiosity in her eyes as she couldn't taste the human cum. She saw Clayden was crawling away, his naked back badly scarred. A red patch of blood on the oak tree easily tells her what had happened.

There was a teleporting sound behind him. Clayden slowly turns. Endergirl was back. "Ah! W-wait! No!" She grabs him and in an instant both of them teleported into a place familiar to Clayden.

"My... house?" It was a simple structure with all the necessities crammed into a single space. A single furnace, a single chest, and a bed. The tall space within allows Endergirl to teleport in. There are no turret defenses in here. He thought he didn't need it since it was brightly lit by Glowstone to keep the mobs from spawning.

Clayden's fear returns as he can make out that Endergirl was smiling at him. With a push, he fell to his soft bed. "What," She silenced him, a dark hand placed on his lips. "Shhhhhh..." She says in an almost human tone. Endergirl caresses, kiss and licks his chest. "Aah," With his pain dying and his back healing, he can really feel it this time. His skin crawls back and forth at this too alien sensation. "Oooh..."

Understanding his recovering state, Endergirl teleported and suddenly she was stroking at his dick. She puts that soft meat into her mouth. She twirls it around her mouth with her tongue, occasionally releasing him with a suction 'pop' and licks it. She knows what she's doing. In mere moments, Clayden was hard again.

Much to Endergirl's delight. She teleports and now she's on top of him. He had a better look of her vagina, light blue in color and glossed with her own wetness. She slowly descends with a long sigh, burying him into her up to the hilt. "Aaahh! Hhaaa..." He twitched and throbbed. The pleasure he felt before, with the absence of the pain was increased fivefold. She started moving, rising up to his tip and drops down again.

"Nngghh! Aaahh! E-Endergirl!" She licks her lips at the sound of his pathetic cries of pleasure and doubles her effort. The bed creaks under their pleasure. Her dark breasts bounces each time she humps him. She moans and shriek in her own language that Clayden finds somehow alluring.

Oh.

He's feeling his balls tighten. He was about to come. Sensing his oncoming release, she locks her arms tightly around him, not letting him go. Endergirl drops one final time and rocks him back and forth. Beads of sweat roll down her cheeks as she grinds him. Clayden's mind was nothing but a fog. His vision was blurry but Endergirl's feature was clear in his memory. Her light blue eyes was beautiful.

NNgh!

He clenches his and finally releases splurt after splurt of cum in to the monster. Weakness took him over and the last thing he remembered before sleep finally take him was Endergirl's satisfied smile as she releases him and stood. He woke up the next day. Endergirl was not with him anymore. On his table was a light blue Ender Pearl, its surface gleams beautifully in the morning sun...

Clayden pound the last iron ore from the mine. With this, he had 2 stacks of the blocks. A great haul for the day. He was exhausted and finds a safe place to sit. He wipes his sweat and takes a piece of bread and eat to sate his hunger. With the monotonous work out of the way, his mind lingers towards that eventful night several weeks ago. The experience was... He cannot describe it. No village girls he visits in villages he newly discovers catches him fancy. It's just not the same. A light blue pearl, made into a necklace dangles on his neck. It was the only thing he had to remember her by. He couldn't bring himself to use it.

His hunger level has been restore. Deciding to call it a day, he headed for the exit when suddenly the familiar teleportation sound can be heard. It was close. Very close. It was just behind him. But this time he's ready. He was clad in full enchanted diamond armor. He reaches for his sword. One more Ender Pearl for his defenses.

The Enderman croaked softly. Clayden somehow find it familiar. Its long arm reaches out and caresses his body through the armor's openings. The touch was familiar. He turns around and looks straight into her eyes.

"Endergirl..."

She smiles at him and kisses him all over his face except his lips. The embers of his passion reignites once more. He pulls her waist close and tries to kiss her lips but she breaks free, pushing him away.

"Wha...?" What first appear to be a rejection turns out to be an invitation. Endergirl sits on the stone. She unabashedly spreads her legs, presenting a beautiful sight of her light blue vagina. With a seductive smile, she gestures for Clayden to come.

Clayden did not refuse and soon the mine echoes with the sound of them making love...


End file.
